


A Bad Day

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Gen, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have bad days, it just so happens you're on your own for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series "A Birthday Wish" and it preludes to what is happening in the next chapter.

"Let me tell you a secret about a fathers love. A secret that my daddy said was just between us. Daddies don't just love their children every now and then it's a love without end amen."  
~George Strait 

Emotions were high today in the Cumberbatch household, Benedict was gone on a business trip to the states for a few weeks and you and the children missed him so much. He didn't want to go away with you being 8 months pregnant but you told him that you'd be fine and to go on the trip, it was important. He reluctantly agreed and went even though he couldn't think about anything but his family at home. 

Today your five year old son was in a crummy mood, he was generally very happy but not having his father around for a few weeks made him very cranky much like his father after a long day. 

"Charlie. Get up, we have to leave for school in a few minutes." 

"NO!!!" Screamed Charlie from his bed. 

"Charlie, now!" 

"Nooo!" 

"Charles Timothy Cumberbatch get up this minute." You say feeling very flustered by his bad mood and the hormones you were dealing with. 

Charlie got up stomping and sulked downstairs to eat some cereal before stomping back upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth. "If he is this way and only five I don't want to think about what he will be like at fifteen." you think to yourself.

Stomping back down with his backpack he huffed and said he was ready.

Rolling your eyes and picking up Eva you head out to the car and drive to Charlie's school. 

"Behave and have a good day love." You say to Charlie as he hops out and goes with his teacher into school, he doesn't reply just slams the door and stomps off. Beginning to cry you wipe your tears away and you pull off heading back to the house. 

You look in your rear view mirror and see the lights of a police car, sighing and pulling over you get your permit and registration ready for him. You knew as soon as you rolled through the stop sign back there that you were caught. 

"Permit and registration please." The officer says.

"Sorry" you say with tears in your eyes as you hand it to him. 

Putting your head in your hands you begin to cry more. Such a horrible day already and it's only just begun. 

"Miss? Are you feeling okay?"The officer says as he returns with the permit and registration. 

You begin to nod your head yes but you end it in shaking it no still crying.  
"I'm sorry it's just been an awful day so far... I couldn't get my son up this morning for school and he got really angry then he didn't give me a hug before getting out of the car for school... He didn't even say anything! Now you stopped me and I'm just having a really bad day. Sorry, so so sorry." 

The officer didn't know how to reply... He just kind stood there, half wanting to say it would be okay but the law is the law, half wanting to pat you on the back and let you off the hook. 

"Erm... Uh... I'm sorry your day is going so rough. I have a son also, it's rough when they get angry. However..." He begins to say before pausing and changing his mind.

"You know what, as long as you promise to stop at every stop sign! I'm going to let you off today." He ends.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" you say as you shake his hands then dry your tears. Eva begins to cry when she notices your upset.  
"Oh bug, it's okay. It's okay don't worry." You say calmly to her.

"Be on your way now. Hope your day gets better." The officer says as he turns to walk back to his car.

"Thank you again!" You say before pulling off.  
************  
Arriving back at the flat you notice you have several miss calls on your mobile that you left by accident. They are all from Benedict, they're also some voicemails from him as well.

"Love, please pick up! I'm getting worried!" He says.

"Honey this is Ben again, I'm trying to reach you. Are you okay? I've tried calling everyone and they say they haven't heard from you today. Please call me back." 

You dial his number right away as you put Eva down and she toddles off to play. 

"Hey baby..." You begin when he picks up.

"_______ you scared me so much honey, where were you?" Ben cuts in.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay though, I left my mobile here this morning when I took Charlie to school."

"Oh thank god you are okay."

"What's wrong? You're up very early baby." You ask.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to you early as I will be in meetings all day."

"Oh. I hope your day is better than mine." 

"Bad day?" He asks.

"Very rotten day. Charlie is in a bad mood and very huffy. He didn't even say goodbye at school. Then I got pulled over for rolling and not stopping at a stop sign. Just bloody awful. I really want you home now Ben. I just want to see you in person and hug you, I want to feel you..." 

"I know sweetheart, it's only a few more days though." 

"I'm sorry I sound selfish but I'm not the only one that needs you home... The kids miss you so much also and the little one is kicking up a storm in protest from not hearing your voice."

Ben chuckles "I miss all of you too. Soon I promise I will be home."

"I've got to go sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later and I hope you cheer up soon." He adds.

"Bye darling." YouI say before hanging up.  
*********  
The rest of the day is fairly uneventful until you pick Charlie up with a note from the teacher. 

It reads :  
"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Cumberbatch,  
Charlie had a temper today and tossed some of his crayons at another student. I had to put him in time out.  
Please sign the bottom of the note and send it back to school with Charlie on Monday. 

Parent signature _______________."

You read the note once you got home and sighed. 

"Charlie, come here for a moment please."

"I'm busy." He replies.

"Don't do this now please Charlie, come here."

Charlie comes in the room and has his head down. He knows he is in trouble. 

"Charlie... What's the matter today love?" You ask.

"I don't know." He mumbles.

"Is it that you miss daddy?"

Charlie nods and starts to cry.

"My sweet boy come here." You say opening your arms and pulling him to your side on the sofa.

"Charlie, I know it's rough and you miss daddy but you know this behavior is not acceptable."

"Are you sorry?" You add.

He nods again. "I'm sorry mummy."

Pulling him closer you give him a tight hug and rub his head. "Promise you won't do this again?"

"I promise mummy." He says as he looks to you with tearful eyes, they are the same color as his fathers.

You sign the note and put it back in his backpack adding "you know I have to tell daddy right?" 

"Yes" he says as he looks down at his feet again. 

"Okay go do your homework and then we can eat dinner."  
**********  
A knock at the door alerts you, you are not expecting anyone. You peep out the window and see Ben standing outside. 

Opening the door fast you fling your arms around Benedict. 

"Oh my god! You're home!!!" 

"Hi my love." He says as he drops his bags and hugs you, then kisses you. 

"Kids! Guess who's here!" You call to the children.

They come running to the living room to find Ben standing there waiting for them.

"Da da!!" Eva calls out.

"Daddy!" Charlie says almost at the same time.

Ben pulls them closer and picks them up for big hugs. 

"Hi darlings!" He says and gives them both kisses.

You decide to keep Charlie's note to yourself tonight as you don't want to ruin such a beautiful moment, but Charlie says a little later "Daddy..."

"Yes son?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"I was bad today... I got in trouble at school."

"I see... What did you do?"

Charlie grabs the note from his backpack and hands it to Ben.

"Charlie." Ben said with a sigh then looks to you. 

"I need to talk to your mum for a minute. Please go upstairs to your room. I'll be there in a moment."

Charlie runs upstairs a little upset.

"I talked to him about it already dear. I told him this behavior wasn't acceptable and he apologized. He had a bad day, he was missing you and lost his temper." You say.

"Punishment?" Ben asks.

"I don't think so, not tonight. We all have bad days babe. I think he knows better and won't do it again."

"Mmmm." Ben nods and looks up the stairs.

"I'm still going to talk to him." He says and kisses you before heading upstairs to Charlie's bedroom.

Ben knocks on Charlie's door before entering.

"Come in daddy." 

"Son, you know this was bad right?" 

"Yes... Do you not love me anymore?"

Ben is startled to hear this and immediately shakes his head no.  
"Let me tell you something about a fathers love. It's a secret that my daddy told me, a secret between you and me. A father doesn't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end."

Charlie looks to him. 

"I will love you forever son. Never forget that." Ben says pulling Charlie in for a hug before tucking him in for the night.

"I love you too daddy." He says.

In the meantime you put Eva in bed and tucked her in. Ben walked in and gave her a kiss on the head before she drifted off to sleep.

Joining you in the bedroom he says 

"You know what Charlie asked me?"

"What's that dear?"

"He asked if I still loved him..." He said coking up a bit.

You couldn't speak, only give Ben a hug and cuddle on the bed with him until you both fell asleep.

***********  
A few weeks later:

 

"Morning Darling." You kiss Ben awake. 

"Morning my love." He says and kisses you back. Then reaches his hand down to your very pregnant belly. "Morning little one, I can't wait to see you."

Smiling you hold his hand that's on your belly. 

"I love you." You whisper to Ben. 

"I love you." He smiles back. 

You feel a sharp pain...

"Ben..." You breath heavily as you hold your stomach.

He looks to you in a slight panic. Sure it's the third time you two have been through this but it's always a little scary.

"Is it?" He manages

"Mmmm hhmm..." You say. 

"Tom? Hey buddy could you please come over to watch the kids? ______ is having contractions. My parents will be coming soon to take over but the contractions are getting closer and we need to go." Ben called Tom Hiddleston who lives just around the corner.

Soon Ben has you downstairs and Tom arrives. Tom hugs you and Ben and sees you off, the kids are still asleep.

"I'll call later!" Ben says as he helps you into the car.

"Best of wishes you two." Tom answers and waves you two off.

Ben grabs you're hand.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving your side." He says.  
________________________

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next time! 

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
